manifest chapters 1-8
by The Sheaffer fountain
Summary: The battle against the forces of sameness begins in a dark and dreary world.


Chapter 1

The general was tired. Some may question why he was tired. Others may have tried to tell him how they relieve stress and suggest that he do the same. And still others may try to hug him, tell him he needs to eat more, he's too skinny and make him large ravioli. But no one would have succeeded in making him fell any better, in fact not much made him feel at all, he was jovial enough to his subordinates, but there wasn't really anything behind it. The lights turned off for a solid minute, (he counted the seconds meticulously) and then they came on again. "That would be the engineers moving everything into the vault." He thought to himself. The "everything" he was referring to was basically every important electronic instrument in the base; every AI and computer was being safely stored away. Why do this you may ask, well I will tell you because you seem like a decent enough person. They were locking all of this up because their enemy could use it against them, could inhabit the very things that they were using in everyday life. This also meant that he couldn't use the help of the AI's to prepare for the coming battle, "oh well" he thought "nothing for it but to write it up the old fashioned way" And started into his work. His work was to prepare for the battle without the help of any advanced technology. He started by going over the records of what they had observed their enemy doing so far. He popped in an old VCR tape and began to watch. The first tape was taken from Reach; there was where the darkness had first started appearing on Reach the darkness had taken the form of innumerable amounts of covenant soldiers and vehicles. The UNSC had fought valiantly, but they were no match for the inconceivable amount of enemies. They eventually had to cut their losses, gather what people and munitions they could and get out of there, friends and important information was left behind. The next tape was from Hyrule, were the darkness had first manifested as a typical "curse upon the land", and was dealt with as such, sadly dungeons and towns would not stay cleared no matter how many times they were cleared out, a very important person was killed in the last ditch defense of Castle town. Princess Zelda was lost. There were many other tapes with similar stories in them but he did not feel like watching them, he had learned everything that was needed, he learned that he was going to lose. His name was Kazuo, Kazuo Kiriyama. This may not mean much to many of you, but if you do know who he is you would feel sorry for the other side. This is what you would call an "inside joke", there will be many more.

Chapter 2

Outside on a dark plane devoid of any plants, let alone any living things, it looked as if someone was preparing for a grand war. There were lines of barbed wire, grass-weave covered pits worthy of team Rocket, lines of spears twice as long as a man that could stop a British cavalry charge without breaking a sweat, and a huge system of trenches that went back for about 4 miles. In the absolute left of these trenches there was about 100 Greek and Roman demigods armed to the teeth in imperial gold and celestial bronze.

To their right was a battalion of Hylian knights led by a tall, green-capped, brooding young man of around 20 years old, He had an odd assortment of weapons, and an old jaded look to his eyes. There was a scrap of torn and bloodied pink glittery cloth tied around his wrist under his wrist guard. He glanced down at it and a single quivering tear rolled down his cheek, with a fire in his eyes that could consume the world.

To his right there were a number of abnormally large humans, not giants just very tall people. They were clad all in titanium, and their colors varied. In the front there was a Man in the drab olive green of a military uniform, but behind him there were many colors ranging from the very blackest night to the brightest baby blue, and every color in between. Their weapons were very different from what the army uses nowadays, the differences were that they were faster, better, stronger, and they all contained depleted uranium bullets.

Finally to their right there was about 1,000 Spartans with their shields and spears gleaming in the fitful light that had dared to appear that day. Behind these four groups of patch worked fantasy there was an amalgam of archers, snipers, mortars, and heavy guns. It was quite an impressive set up, but it didn't keep their top strategists from worrying.

Chapter 3

In front of the barren plain there was a thick, dark wood that was once a beautiful peaceful place full of magic and innocence. But times can change, drastically. A few miles off from his ruined hometown Elathin and his brothers Elidar and Elthitain were waiting, steeple in a deep silence. It was a silence of three parts. The first was an obvious silence, an absence of things if you will, there weren't any woodland creatures scurrying through the undergrowth, and the woodland people had left long ago, all except for the three brothers. The second was a kind of draining silence as if the forest was trying to protect you by dragging you into the trees and keeping you there for several millennia, but that wouldn't do at all, for even the deep magic of this wood could fall. Finally the third silence was a power you could feel emanating off of the three brothers like a stench, not as unpleasant but just as heavy if not heavier. Elidar perked his ears.

"What's that?" he said.

"What?" asked Elthitain

KROOM!

Where the forest once was there was now the world's largest field of woodchips, and the twisted blades to several hunting knives and arrows.

Chapter 4

"Sir!" a breathless wood elf barked as he ran into the control room.

"What is it?" the general said.

"We've lost contact with our forward scouts."

Everyone rushed to their positions and the message was relayed to the soldiers on the ground, plus the meager amount of fighter ships in their hanger. The general was very still, and if anyone had been paying very close attention, they would have seen the faintest smile cross his lips.

A rumbling came from over the horizon.

A darkness came from over the horizon. If you have ever seen the animated hobbit movie at the end with the battle of the five armies this darkness would've reminded you of the goblins' bats. If you haven't seen that then just re-live your most terrifying night in bed.

A darkness came from over the horizon. If you have ever seen the animated Hobbit movie at the end with the battle of the five armies this darkness would've reminded you of the goblins' bats. If you haven't seen that then just imagine your most terrifying night in bed. When it first started approaching the army of darkness appeared to be a large mass of swirling forms, but as it got inexorably nearer even under the heavy barrage of our aforementioned amalgam of long ranged weapons. It seemed to take on the form of each army's mortal enemy. For the Greeks and Romans a host of assorted monsters appeared from the black mist. Next to them a horde of octorocks, moblins, and other monsters led by Gannondorf approached. For the UNSC Spartans an obscene number of elites, grunts, brutes, jackals, yan'mea, and hunters accompanied by scores of huragok to maintain all of their assorted weapons. Finally facing off against the Greek Spartans was a host of Persians 30, 000 strong. Link stared at Gannondorf with an unknowable hatred. "FORWARD!" He bellowed. All at once the line of Greeks, Romans, Hylians, and two different kinds of Spartans rushed forward to shoot, slash, stab, and summon away this army of darkness from the last outpost of creativity in the land. Chapter 6

The battle in the skies too had started, there was a small amount of long sword fighter ships, the gecko and Nirvash type0 were damaged but flying sadly the other LFO's were too heavily damaged to fight, In orbit the UNSC infinity was standing by to drop in ODST's and rain hellfire down on Madame L'engels darkness.

At this point someone decided it was a good idea to blast Rock n' Roll at full volume over the base's speakers.

Then things started to go wrong.

In the skies a blob of darkness emerged from a slip space portal. The blob formed and congealed into a fortress class forerunner vessel. It dwarfed the 6-kilometer infinity, and spewed forth from its gaping hole of a hanger bay dozens of dreadnoughts, and many, many war sphinxes. All of the fighters were decimated in a matter of minutes, even with Ender leading them all. Gecko was the third to last to go down, it was fighting ferociously until it took a massive laser beam right were the wing meets the body of the ship.

"NO!" Both Renton and Eureka screamed at the same time.

A transmission came over the intercom from the Gecko. Miss Talho and Holland appeared on the screen, there were slumped forms in the background that looked too much like bodies for comfort.

"Don't…don't worry about us kids." Holland wheezed, Talho seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Keep fighting, make it out of here if you can." A light smile played on his lips. "But don't chicken out either, I don't want you to make Gekkostate look bad (cough cough)" The transmission ended around the time that the Gecko was pulled into the embrace of 0,0 (the planet in the center of the galaxy) it started to burn, then break up, and finally disintegrate into thousands of pieces. Eureka started sobbing uncontrollably. Renton numbly piloted and dodged, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

They were finally hit, and no matter how hard he tried Renton just couldn't create a form 7 effect, so they started going down. They crash-landed; on the ground both cockpits popped open. Renton dragged himself over to Eureka, they were both close to death Renton finally had the courage to say what he had been meaning to say ever since Eureka had crash landed in Renton's backyard and crawled out of the Nirvash's cockpit.

"Eureka, I love you." Rentin whispered. Eureka gave a small nod, for that was all that was needed. They sat there and held each other's hands until the Brutes found them.

Around the same time, the infinity finally fell, thankfully for everyone on the planet it didn't crash into the planet, instead it got caught in the gravity well of 0,0, and was slingshotted towards a nearby sun.

Chapter 7

Things weren't going much better on the ground, the main defensive forces of creativity had fallen back substantially, but the blackness just kept coming, this was mostly because the forerunner fortress ship no longer needed to fight any forces in space, therefore it was able to dissolve and reshape as more ground troops on the surface.

The blackness had pushed back and broken the front line of defense in half, the two groups of Spartans were mixed together and surrounded, also the demigods had been hit hard, they were forced to combined with the Hylians because they were completely surrounded.

Kiriyama was watching from some windows that had a terrific vantage point on the battle. If there was anyone there that it didn't affect all the blasts of energy and war could even be called beautiful. There was barely anyone left inside the base, because they had gone out to join the battle. Kazuo very calmly and deliberately walked towards a seemingly blank wall, as he approached a small scanner popped out of the wall and scanned his eyes. The wall slid open and he walked into a room that was completely bare except for a button that was very obnoxiously labeled "off". Kazuo walked up to it, paused, closed his eyes, turned, and pressed the button.

Far off somewhere in the dark recesses of space all operable Halo rings fired simultaneously. The universe ceased to exist.

Chapter 8

In a hospital room in Los Angeles California a young man's EKG monitor started flat lining.


End file.
